1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to vehicles, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling the locomotion of a vehicle via independently controlled multi-axis wheels.
2. Background
Various wheel arrangements have been developed to improve the maneuverability of vehicles. A conventional vehicle with independent wheels, such as a car, uses Ackerman steering to turn. Ackerman steering is desirable when paired with a front or rear wheel differential. Still, Ackerman steering is not desirable for use with vehicles that turn in place.
In some cases, treads, such as tank treads, may provide locomotion to a vehicle. The treads may be desirable for all terrain traction, but are inefficient for turning in place. That is, to follow a curved path, the conventional treaded vehicle uses a skid steer to rotate. Still, when used indoors or on fragile surfaces, the treads may damage the surface.
In other cases, vehicle drive systems, such as a drive system used for a robot, may use a multi-axis rotation that allows each wheel to drive in a forward and/or reverse direction and also to rotate in place. Such wheels may also be referred to as wild swerve wheels. The multi-axis wheels are similar to actuator driven caster wheels, such as the wheels of a shopping cart or office chair. Still, conventional multi-axis wheels are not independently operated.
In some cases, vehicle drive systems may use a multi-axis rotation. That multi-axis rotation drives each wheel in a forward and/or reverse direction and also rotates each wheel in place. The multi-axis wheels may be referred to as wild swerve wheels. The multi-axis wheels are similar to actuator driven caster wheels, such as the wheels of a shopping cart or office chair. Conventional wheels, such as actuator driven caster wheels, are not independently operated. Thus, it is desirable to provide independent multi-axis wheels so that a vehicle may move in various directions, such as forward, backwards, rotate left, rotate right, strafing left, and strafing right.